


[Překlad] Jen další karanténní povídka

by Aludnev_of_Uberwald



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Gen, Greyromantic Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier je profesor - a youtuber, Translation, Yennefer je botanička protože proč ne, akademická práce, aromantický milostný příběh, karanténa, pití a hlouposti, profesní vzdělávací komunity (to nechcete vědět), společenský odstup, začínající přátelství, zoommates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludnev_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludnev_of_Uberwald
Summary: Jaskierovy hodiny na Oxenfurtu se přesunuly na internet z důvodu částečné karantény Kontinentu. Sedět sám v maličkém bytě není žádná zábava, ale jeho studenti a psaní ho dostatečně zaměstnávají. Takže opravdu nepotřebuje, aby ho prorektor tlačil do práce s týmem, ke kterému ho přidělili v rámci nejnovějšího plánu univerzity, jak vylepšit jejich akademickou úroveň. Zvláště když nezná nikoho z lidí, se kterými má pracovat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion (mentioned), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg (mentioned), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Kapitola 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Another Quarantine Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497930) by [Jlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked). 



> Potřebuju ve svém životě víc Jaskiera, Yennefer a aromantických příběhů a proto jsem se rozhodla, dokud něco nenapíšu sama, přeložit tento poklad od Jlocked.

Oh, skvělé! Pomyslel si Jaskier když si znovu pročítal email. Doufal, že současný chaos by mohl pozastavit nový nejlepší nápad managementu. Profesní vzdělávací komunity … Co to sakra má znamenat?  
  
„Všichni se o tolik zlepšíte v tom, co děláte, pokud začnete spolupracovat místo toho, abyste jen seděli sami se svými vlastními předměty a metodami,“ rozplýval se profesor. „Můžete sdílet své nápady a nabídnout nový úhel pohledu a…“ Potom Jaskier přestal poslouchat.  
  
Učil na Oxenfurtu už přes deset let. Nelze popřít, že si za tu dobu vzal pár dlouhých přestávek, ale pořád byl jedním z nejpopulárnějších profesorů na katedře. Ne, že by ho lidé oslovovali „profesore“. Jeho studenti ne, protože je o to požádal a jeho kolegové buď proto, že byli přátelé nebo proto, že nedokázali pochopit jak někdo, tak mladý došel, tak daleko ve své akademické kariéře.  
  
Jaskierovi to nevadilo. Bylo vlastně lichotivé, že lidé automaticky předpokládali, že je o dekádu nebo víc mladší, než ve skutečnosti byl. Lichotivé a velmi, velmi praktické, když šel o víkendu do klubu. S trochou make-upu a změnou oblečení by ho nepoznali ani jeho nejoddanější studenti jako pana Lettenhova, jejich trhlého, ale erudovaného učitele klasické poezie.  
  
Jeho schopnosti transformace měli i jiné výhody. Zatím ho žádný z jeho studentů nepoznal jako Dandeliona, který byl ve své době tak trochu YouTube senzace. Jeho písně pořád dostávaly shlédnutí, ale bylo to nic v porovnání se skoro virálním statutem, který měly, když byly nové.  
  
Geralt to nesnášel. Odmítl nechat Jaskiera použít jeho fotky pro videa a když se ho jednou pokusil natočit při práci, Geralt mu málem rozbil mobil.  
  
Nebyla Jaskierova chyba, že jeho nejlepší kamarád byl náhodou největší jméno v soukromé ostraze. A vypadal opravdu dobře v uniformě. Tak dobře, že inspiroval Jaskiera ke složení víc než pár strhujících balad o „drsném hrdinovi“, „bílém vlku“ který vyráží ven zápasit s monstry a zachraňovat půvabné panny.  
  
I když Geralt dal velmi hlasitě najevo svou nelibost vůči písním i osobnosti, kterou kolem něj vytvořil, tak ho Jaskier častokrát přistihl, jak si brouká některou z jeho melodií. A jednou, když byl Geralt ve sprše, se Jaskier podíval na jeho historii vyhledávání a zjistil, že nejen slyšel jeho písně, ale dokonce i odebírá jeho kanál. Schovával si tuto informaci pro zvláštní příležitost.  
  
Která asi nepřijde, když teď … spolu nevycházeli …  
  
Ano, o tom nechtěl přemýšlet. Bude lepší soustředit se na práci, kterou má teď.  
  
Kromě toho, že musel vést všechny své přednášky online, tak byl povzbuzen, vcelku neodbytně, aby zkontaktoval tým „profesionálů“, ke kterému byl přiřazen a se kterými by měl spolupracovat. Dávalo by to smysl, kdyby byli z jeho oddělení. Jako Drogodar, který učil klasickou literaturu nebo Priscilla, která byla největší autoritou na moderní poezii.  
  
Ale ne … o tom to cvičení nebylo. Bohové chraňte, že by si mohli doopravdy pomoct s něčím praktickým jako třeba, jak udržet pozornost studentů při studiu psaného slova, když se svět kolem nich hroutí. Nemohl jim vyčítat, jestli se víc soustředili na stav světa než na použití mimeze v eposech z doby stěhování národů.  
Místo toho, musel teď pracovat s ekonomem, fyzičkou a … botaničkou? Květiny? Vážně? Pokýval hlavou a povzdechl si. Dobře, nic se nedá dělat, pomyslel si, zatímco se přejel pohledem přes uvítací email a pak stiskl „odeslat“.  
  
První odpověď přišla tak rychle, že musela být automatická. Zamračil se a otevřel ji. Očividně ekonom byl přeřazen do pracovní skupiny v Cintře. Něco o odhadu následků současného stavu na části Kontinentu a bla bla bla. Jaskier si povzdechl a obrátil oči v sloup. Malá požehnání. Zbývající dva byly ženy a jemu se obvykle se ženami pracovalo snáz.

Zhruba hodinu poté se ozval další člen skupiny. Fyzička, Tissaia. Byla hospitalizována v univerzitní nemocnici poté co byla pozitivně testována na virus a nebude v dohledné budoucnosti dostupná.  
  
Cítil se špatně ohledně svého dřívějšího reptání. Jaskier ji poslal soukromou zprávu, popřál jí brzké uzdravení a řekl, aby si nedělala starosti ohledně týmu.  
  
Zbývala botanička – nějaká žena se kterou se nikdy nesetkal, s melodickým jménem Yennefer. Líbilo se mu. Mohl by ho použít ve skladbě, kdyby jí to nevadilo.  
  
Nemohl se jí zeptat hned, protože trvalo, než odpověděla. Tři dny, aby byl přesný. Ne že by to Jaskierovi vadilo. Měl toho na práci dost. Přednášky, samozřejmě, a pak odpovídání na otázky zmatených studentů. A když byla práce u konce, tak pracoval na svém psaní. Tentokrát ne píseň, ale kniha. Alespoň doufal, že to jednou bude kniha. Sbíral všechny své příběhy o Geraltovi. Ty, které viděl na vlastní oči i ty, které slyšel od ostatních chlapů ze společnosti – zvláště od Eskela, který byl velmi upovídaný, když mu Jaskier přinesl na noční směnu kafe – a pár, které dostal od Geralta samého.  
  
Zvažoval, že by ji napsal jako opravdovou biografii, ale to by mu Geralt nikdy neodpustil, takže se rozhodl, že změní dost jmen a detailů, aby to vypadalo jako fikce. Ale kdokoliv, kdo znal zúčastněné osoby by neměl pochyby, o kom to doopravdy je.  
  
Pokud by to Geralt přečetl mohl by … mohl by za Jaskierem přijít a znovu na něj křičet.  
  
Jaskier setřásl tu myšlenku a soustředil se na zprávu.  
  
„Mám čas po čtvrté. Pokud tohle vážně musíme dělat.“  
  
Jaskier se pousmál. Mohla by se mu opravdu líbit.  
  
„Myslím, že nemáme na výběr,“ odepsal jí. „Obzvláště vzhledem k tomu, že jsme zdá se jediní, kteří z našeho týmu zbyli.“  
  
Potom co zmáčkl odeslat, přemýšlel, jestli to nebylo trochu moc temné vzhledem k tomu, že profesorka Tissaia byla doopravdy nemocná. S tím už teď nic nenadělá. Nastavil si budík na pět minut před čtvrtou a vrátil se ke svému psaní.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uvědomuji si, že psát o pandemii, během které zemřelo tolik lidí, může být viděno jako nevkusné, ale tento příběh má i přesto, podle mě, kvality díky, kterým stojí za to ho přeložit a myslím si, že reflektuje zkušenosti mnoha lidí z karantény.


	2. Kapitola 2

„Je zvuk zapnutý, haló?“  
  
„Ano,“ odpověděl Jaskier a ukázal na kameru svůj nejkouzelnější úsměv. „Slyším vás, ale nevidím. Musíte kliknout na ikonku kamery,“ ukázal na místo, kde by bylo měla být na její obrazovce a pak rychle dodal: „Ale nemusíme používat kameru, jestli nechcete. Nevadí mi jen mluvit.“  
  
„Ne, počkejte. Jen jsem s tím ještě nikdy nepracovala.“  
  
Zachytil záblesk bledé kůže a tmavých vlasů a pak její ruka zakryla většinu výhledu, když, jak předpokládal, upravovala úhel obrazovky na svém notebooku. Pak se na kameře objevila její tvář. Byla … nádherná.  
  
A zvláštně děsivá.  
  
Její vlasy byly tmavé a husté, rysy jemné, ale překrásné a její oči se zdály být téměř fialové. Musel to být optický klam.  
  
Byla mnohem mladší, než předpokládal. Z nějakého důvodu kvůli jejího jména a oboru čekal někoho trochu víc … mateřského … ne, to nebylo to správné slovo. Spíš někoho jako starší tetu. Tato žena vypadala na dvacet. Buď byla nějaký druh zázračného dítěte nebo byla stejně geneticky požehnaná jako on.  
  
„Zíráte.“  
  
Jaskier zavřel pusu a odkašlal si. „Oh … um … promiňte. Jen jste … mladší, než jsem čekal.“  
  
Zasmála se. Byl to tichý smích se smutnou notou. „To samé bych mohla říct o vás.“  
  
„Oh ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Děkuji, ale jen vím, jak si hydratovat pleť a … tak dále …“  
  
Vážně přikývla a pak se znovu rozesmála. Tentokrát zněla upřímně. „Tak dále?“  
  
Zasmál se taky. „Řeknu vám o tom později. Možná.“  
  
„To vám připomenu,“ řekla, než nasadila profesionální výraz.  
  
Skoro dvě hodiny procházeli diagramy a zkoušeli dělat cvičení, ale ve dvou lidech to prostě nefungovalo.  
  
„Vzdávám se,“ řekl Jaskier potom co se pokusili ve vzájemném rozhovoru zastávat pozice jak optimisty, tak pesimisty. „Myslím, že bychom jim měli prostě říct, že to nemůžeme dělat.“  
  
„Měli bychom,“ řekla „ale …“  
  
„Ale?“  
  
„Pokud to uděláme, tak nás přidělí k novým skupinám a pak budeme muset…“  
  
„… ty věci doopravdy dělat,“ dokončil. „Máte pravdu. Radši nic neřekneme.“  
  
Oba se tomu nasmáli.  
  
„Vymyslím si nějaký log,“ řekla a natáhla se pro něco mimo obrazovku. Pivo. Jaskier ji měl čím dál tím radši.  
  
„Na zdraví,“ řekl a natáhl se pro vlastní láhev, což byla, bohužel, jen oranžáda. Potřeboval zajít na nákup. Možná některý z místních obchodů dělal donášky do domu … vytáhl svůj mobil, aby se mohl podívat.  
  
„Oh, zdržuju vás od něčeho?“  
  
Zmateně zvedl oči k obrazovce. Pak mobil položil. „Oh ne … promiňte za to. Můj mozek je občas jako štěně. Prostě následuje nové impulzy, jak se mu namane.“  
  
„A jaký to byl impulz?“ naklonila hlavu a zvedla obočí z čehož se cítil jako vzorek pod mikroskopem.  
  
„Podívat se, jestli bych si mohl objednat potraviny. No … hlavně víno.“  
  
Yennefer se zasmála. „Dobře. Zkuste U Morgana. Pokud jsou synové doma, tak jednoho pošle s objednávkou. Jen neplaťte hotově a udržujte si vzdálenost.“  
  
„Samozřejmě. Díky,“ začal hledat číslo. „Tak … měli bychom se dohodnout na další schůzce nebo …?“  
  
„Teď nemám žádné plány,“ řekla „kromě nudného výzkumu, kterému se snažím vyhnout. Pokud chcete k pití společnost, tak mi nevadí čekat.“  
  
„Díky,“ řekl „Za chvilku budu zpátky.“ Ztlumil mikrofon, vstal a poodešel, aby mohl zavolat Morganovi.  
  
…  
  
Yennefer vyprskla. „Já jsem si říkala, že jsem tě už někde viděla,“ zalapala po dechu. Sáhla po nejbližším kusu oblečení a nešikovně si otřela obličej a pak i monitor od kapek. „Dandi-kurva-lion.“ Zavyla smíchem. „Ví o tom tví studenti?“  
  
„Samozřejmě, že kurva ne.“ Nedokázal říct, jestli se červenal ze studu nebo z vína. Pravděpodobně za to mohlo oboje. „A ani mí kolegové. Pokud o tom jen vzdechneš, tak tě budu muset zabít.“  
  
„Zkřiž mé srdce a …“ zanotovala jednu z jeho prvních melodií „… a čekej na smrt.“  
  
„Myslím, že tě nenávidím,“ řekl s láskou a pozvedl svou sklenici k obrazovce.  
  
„Nápodobně … barde.“  
  
Zasténal. „Můžeme na to zapomenout? Byl jsem mladý a blbý.“  
  
„A teď jsi jen blbý?“  
  
„Jdi do hajzlu!“ Jaskier zasunul svou židli dozadu když vyskočil na nohy a pohrozil prstem Yennefřinu smějícímu se obličeji. „Kdybys tady byla, tak bych…“  
  
„Pozor, profesore Dandelione. Začínáte se chovat na svůj věk.“  
  
Vyprázdnil svou sklenici, upravil si židli a natáhl se pro láhev, když se posadil zpátky. „Jsi příšerná. Teď jsi na řadě. Jaké je tvoje nejtemnější nejhorší tajemství?“  
  
Její úsměv se na okamžik zachvěl, ale pak znovu upila ze svého nápoje a vzdorovitě pozvedla bradu.  
  
„Měla … jsem … plastiku.“  
  
„Plastiku?“ trvalo mu příliš dlouho, než mu došlo, co tím myslí. „Sakra … Váženě? Jako čeho – prsou? Můžu se podívat?“  
  
Její pohled nedokázal smazat úšklebek z jeho tváře.  
  
„Ne … ty jsou celé moje.“ Zhluboka se nadechla. „Narodila jsem se s … problémy. Doktoři se toho nechtěli dotknout, dokud jsem neprošla pubertou. Říkali, že by to jinak mohlo být horší. No, když jsem konečně mohla jít na nápravnou operaci, tak jsem si říkala, proč to nevzít všechno.“  
  
Zkousl si ret. Všechno veselí bylo pryč. Nevěděl, co říct.  
  
Když znovu promluvila její hlas byl tlumený a nedívala se do kamery. „Hádám, že jsem měla pocit, že si to zasloužím. Tolik let jsem měla pocit, že jsem ošklivá a špatná. Byla jsem na řadě, abych byla krásná. Byla žádoucí.“  
  
Lhal by kdyby řekl, že nepraskal zvědavostí. Jak předtím vypadala? Co s ní přesně udělali? Jak dlouho to trvalo a za jakou cenu?  
  
Měl tolik otázek, ale tentokrát je dokázal udržet ta zuby.  
  
„No…“ začal rozpačitě a doufal, že je to ta správná věc, kterou by měl říct. „Jestli to pomůže, tak já si myslím, že jsi. Krásná, tím myslím. A rozhodně bych s tebou chtěl jít domů, kdybych tě potkal v baru.“  
  
„Kdybys mě potkal…“ znovu pozvedla obočí. Přál si, aby to přestala dělat. Vyvádělo ho to z míry. „Takže říkáš, že kdybys mě neznal, tak by ses se mnou vyspal. Ale teď když mě znáš tak ne, protože jsem … čubka?“  
  
„Jo. To je ono.“ Jaskier vážně přikývl a pozvedl svou sklenici. Pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jen myslím … zdáš se jako bezva osoba. Někdo, s kým bych chtěl kamarádit až bude po všem.“  
  
Její otevřený něžný výraz mu skoro vyrazil dech. „Díky, Jaskiere.“


	3. Kapitola 3

„Četl jsi to?“ zeptala se Yennefer když se oba usadili s kouřícími hrnky.  
  
Jaskier se napil svého čaje, sykl, protože byl moc horký a přikývl. „Jo … bylo to působivé. Nejsem si jistý, jestli nám to zbaští, ale hej, stojí to za zkoušku.“  
  
„Myslíš, že jsem zašla příliš daleko?“  
  
„Trošku … Použít různá zařízení pro různé role v diskuzi byl skvělý nápad, ale pochybuju, že to bude fungovat.“  
  
„Můžeme to zkusit.“ Zasmála se a Jaskier se jí nedivil. Možná to se svým zděšeným výrazem trochu přehnal. „Ne jako cvičení rozhovoru, ale … pro zábavu. Jako být naše nejlepší a nejhorší já…“  
  
O tři minuty později Jaskier nastavil svůj mobil vedle svého notebooku. Mezitím Yennefer zápasila se starým tabletem, který potřeboval aktualizovat, než mohla zprovoznit software. Opřel se, usrkl svůj teď už perfektní čaj a užíval si její velmi kreativní nadávky.  
  
„Tak…“ řekl, když měli svá „alter ega“ nastavené. „Takže notebook je klaďas a ti další jsou záporáci?“  
  
Přikývla, což vypadalo zvláštně vzhledem k tomu, že viděl její dvě verze, jednu ze předu, jednu lehce ze strany. Pod obrazy byli dva Jaskierové, trochu víc zarovnaní, protože se mu podařilo umístit mobil blíž kamery notebooku. Podíval se do ní, sladce se usmál, pak zaostřil kameru mobilu a ukázal svůj nejlepší rošťácký úšklebek.  
  
Yennefer propukla v chichot.  
  
„Kurva, to je příšerné,“ zalapala po dechu. „Myslím – je to perfektní, ale je to jako byste byli dva různí lidé.“  
  
„Jsi na řadě,“ opřel se a čekal.  
  
Chtělo to pár pokusů, protože se pořád smála, ale nakonec se jí podařil plachý pohled na jednu kameru a pak na druhou vrhla výraz žhavé svůdkyně, který byl měl být postaven ke zdi a zastřelen. Nebo alespoň zavřen za mříže.  
  
„Bohové, to se mě snažíš zabít?“  
  
Velmi nesvůdně si odfrkla. „Promiň. Je to víc, než sneseš?“  
  
„Já toho snesu docela dost, děkuju pěkně, ale to …“ Otřásl se. „To bylo intenzivní. Kde ses to naučila?“  
  
„Já jsem se to nenaučila. Já … No, jo, naučila. Strávila jsem trapně dlouhý čas zkoušením před zrcadlem potom co jsem měla všechno … vždyť víš … urovnané.“  
  
„To asi dává smysl.“ Přikývl a usrkl svůj čaj a zamrkal. Moc studený. „Poznávala jsi své nové já.“  
  
„Tys to nikdy nedělal?“ zeptala se. „Nacvičoval před zrcadlem.“  
  
Zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Blbost,“ zase udělala tu věc s obočím. „Když jsi dělal videa pro svůj kanál. Neříkej mi, že jsi předtím nenacvičoval.“  
  
„Jo, dobře.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Tenkrát, jasně. Trochu.“ Ve skutečnosti víc než trochu, ale to nikdy nepřizná. Alespoň ne když je střízlivý. Stálo ho hodně času a úsilí, aby vypadal takhle rozkošně. Ale součást půvabu byla iluze, že je to zcela přirozené.  
  
Omluvil se, aby si udělal čerstvý čaj a pak strávili velmi příjemnou hodinu hraním si s různými personami a inscenovali obrovské dramatické hádky mezi nimi čtyřmi. Byl skoro smutný, když se odhlašoval, ale musel oznámkovat virtuální hromadu úkolů a ona potřebovala zkontrolovat nějaké … sazeničky?  
  
…  
  
Připozdívalo se a on se snažil přesvědčit se, aby se odhlásil a šel si lehnout, když na něj na okraji obrazovky vyskočilo upozornění.  
  
„Můžeme si promluvit?“  
  
Než stačil odpovědět, tak dostal druhé: „To nevadí. Uvidíme se zítra.“  
  
Rychle naklikal: „Jsem tady. Co se děje?“  
  
Když čekal na odpověď, otevřel jejich obvyklý room. Uběhla minuta a on se chystal napsat jí znovu, když v tom se Yennefer přihlásila. Pokoj za ní byl tmavý a on sotva viděl její tvář, která byla ozářená jen obrazovkou před ní.  
  
„Vypadáš příšerně!“ vyhrkl. „Tím myslím … jsi v pořádku?“  
  
Její smích zněl jako vzlyk.  
  
„Jo, jsem v pohodě. Jen jsem přemýšlela …“ pokrčila rameny „Víš, jak to je.“  
  
„Jo…“ řekl váhavě. Nebyl si tím úplně jistý. „Chceš si o tom promluvit?“ Což byla hloupá otázka, protože proč by jinak byla tady?  
  
„Jen…“ zhluboka se nadechla, natáhla se pro pivo a dlouze se napila. „Jak jsem ti vyprávěla o … těch věcech, tak mi to všechno připomnělo, víš? Všechny ty roky, co jsem promeškala schováváním se před světem, přesvědčená, že pro nikoho nikdy nebudu žádoucí. Že mě nikdy nebude chtít.“ Zavrtěla hlavou a popotáhla. „Já vím, že to je teď minulost a teď jsem kurva sexy a měla jsem dost milenců, takže to není problém, ale stejně … já nevím. Je to na hovno.“  
  
„Oh Yen…“ chtěl ji obejmout. Ale to nejlepší, co jí teď mohl poskytnout byl soucitný úsměv. „Promiň. Nevím, co mám říct. Hádám, že je v pořádku se tak cítit, ale to asi nepomůže.“  
  
„Vlastně jo. Trochu,“ podařilo se jí usmát zpátky. „Občas se na sebe tak naseru, když se takhle cítím, takže slyšet, že si nemyslíš, že jsem patetická nebo příšerně narcistická mi … vlastně pomáhá.“  
  
„Jsem rád, že můžu pomoct. Jen se omlouvám, že jsem ti to všechno připomněl. Že jsem tě rozesmutnil.“  
  
„Neomlouvej se. Pravděpodobně bych o tom měla víc přemýšlet. Víc o tom mluvit. Nepomůže, když to budu v sobě dusit a předstírat, že jsem dokonalá.“  
  
„Mě se zdáš dokonalá,“ mrkl na ni.  
  
„Vy se mnou flirtujete, profesore Lettenhove?“ zamávala na něj dlouhými řasami a svůdně našpulila pusu.  
  
„Jen v přísně platonickém slova smyslu.“  
  
„V tom případě jsem celá tvoje.“


	4. Kapitola 4

„Takže …“ řekl Jaskier, zatímco si naléval třetí sklenici vína. „Zmínila ses o milencích … Bylo jich dost, co si pamatuju…“  
  
„Jo, a co s nima?“ zeptala se Yennefer. Její uvolněný úsměv se změnil ve zlomyslný. „Žárlíš?“  
  
„Záleží…“ řekl a pokusil se udělat to co ona dělala s obočím, ale pravděpodobně se mu to nepodařilo. „Co si myslela tím dost?“  
  
„Oh…“ podívala se do své sklenice, ve které už dávno bylo něco silnějšího než pivo. „No, nevedu si seznam ani nic takového, ale pár let jsem je měnila docela často.“ Červenala se?  
  
„Změnilo se něco?“ zeptal se. „Jsi teď s někým? Jako, výlučně?“  
  
Ne, nečervenala se, ale bylo jí to rozhodně nepříjemné. Možná tohle je další věc, které by se měl vyhýbat. Ale než mohl změnit téma, pokračovala:  
  
„Chvíli jsem se s někým vídala. Ne výlučně, ale … dalo by se to označit jako stálé. Problém byl v tom, že to nebyla jen jedna osoba a já jsem si neuvědomila, že oba v tom vidí mnohem víc než já a …“  
  
„Au“ vyprázdnil svou sklenici. „To zní komplikovaně.“  
  
„Bylo,“ přiznala. „Jen jsem si to neuvědomila, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě. Jeden z nich, chlap, se kterým jsem dřív pracovala, začal být majetnický, chtěl abych se k němu nastěhovala a 'zavázala se'.“  
  
„A ten druhý?“  
  
Yennefer si povzdechla. „Ten byl víc … nenápadný … Ne, to není to pravé slovo. Byl, jak řekla moje kamarádka, 'citově hendikepovaný'. Nikdy nemluvil o svých pocitech. Jen po sexu. Potom byl najednou strašně sentimentální a prohlašoval, jak moc pro něj znamenám, jak si nedokáže představit život beze mě a tak dále.“  
  
„Ó, to je sladké,“ řekl Jaskier a snažil se vybavit si, kdy mu naposledy někdo řekl něco podobného.  
  
„To jsem si taky myslela. Víš, myslela jsem, že to z něj jen mluví po-orgasmická blaženost. Jako když někteří chlapi usnou, některé to nabije energií a tenhle se, zřejmě, celý rozněžnil potom, co se udělal.“ Znovu si povzdechla. „Líbilo se mi to. Myslím – cítila jsem se dobře a vyšukaně a bylo příjemné tam ležet a poslouchat ho, jak mluví, zatímco mě hladil po vlasech. A věděla jsem, že to ve skutečnosti nemyslí vážně, protože když jsme se zase viděli, tak se vrátil zpátky do svého silného a tichého já a my jsme se obskákali a všechno bylo v pohodě.“  
  
„Až na to…“ nadhodil Jaskier když se odmlčela.  
  
„Až na to, že se ukázalo, že to ve skutečnosti myslel vážně. Že byl, jak řekl, do mě zoufale zamilovaný a že by pro mě udělal cokoliv. Byl dokonce ochotný dělit se o mě s tím druhým, pokud by to znamenalo, že mě neztratí.“  
  
„To… to není tak špatné,“ řekl Jaskier váhavě. Vlastně to znělo jako docela hezké uspořádání. Pokud by se někdy měl s někým usadit, tak by preferoval osobu, které by nevadil otevřený vztah.  
  
„To si ze mě děláš srandu?“ zeptala se ho Yennefer se zhnuseným pohledem, který Jaskierovi připomněl jeho první dojem z ní. Děsivá.  
  
„Um … Jo … dělám?“ zakoktal a rychle položil svou sklenici, aby nerozlil ještě víc vína. „Tím myslím … myslel jsem, že to by se ti líbilo. Podle toho, co jsi mi řekla.“  
  
Chvíli se nad tím zamyslela „Myslíš ne-monogamní?“  
  
Přikývl.  
  
„To jo,“ přiznala „Ale ne takhle. Chtěla bych ho mít jako milence. A kamaráda. Někoho, na koho se můžu obrátit, když mám chuť na sex a dlouhé mazlení, ale ne jako … přítele.“ To slovo znělo jako by ji fyzicky zraňovalo ho říct. „Nechci mu nic dlužit. Nebo ho k sobě přivázat, nebo podobný nesmysl. Chci být volná. Moct dělat co budu chtít, aniž bych se bála, že ho zraním. Bez...“  
  
„Bez závazků?“ navrhl.  
  
„Bez lásky!“  
  
Její výbuch ji zdá se překvapil stejně jako překvapil jeho.  
  
„Ne, já … tak jsem to nemyslela. Miluju ho… milovala jsem ho… svým způsobem. Jen ne tak jak chtěl on.“  
  
„Nebyla si do něj _zamilovaná_?“ navrhl Jaskier.  
  
Yennefeřin drobný smích mu zlomil srdce. „To je takové klišé, že?“ zamumlala. „Ale ano, nebyla jsem do něj zamilovaná. Do ani jednoho z nich.“


	5. Kapitola 5

Po Yennefřině doznání chvíli klábosili o náhodných věcech, jeho starých písních a nějaké vzácné květině, kterou Yen málem zabila během své první stáže.  
  
Než si řekli dobrou noc, tak se rozveselila, ale on měl podezření, že skrývá, jak je pořád rozrušená.  
  
Bylo mu jí líto. Nebyla její chyba, že se ti dva neshodli. Ti tři. Na druhou stranu, to nebyla ani chyba těch chlapů. Předpokládal, že bylo přirozené chtít někoho s kým máš pravidelně sex za partnera. Za přítelkyni. Pokud nikdy nemluvili o svých pocitech nebo o tom kam směřují, tak se situace musela dříve nebo později vymknout z rukou.  
  
To byl důvod proč nikdy s nikým nezůstal tak dlouho, aby se věci takhle zkomplikovaly. Ne že by měl jen vztahy na jednu noc. Spíš … na jeden měsíc. Zůstal pro počáteční poblouznění, neustálé polibky a držení se za ruku, ale když věci začaly být příliš důvěrné, tak to ukončil. Obvykle přátelsky.  
  
Pořád se kamarádil se spoustou svých starých milenek. No dobře … nebyli přímo kamarádi, ale jistě přátelští známí. Pokud něco takového existovalo.  
  
Ve skutečnosti neměl mnoho blízkých přátel. Měl dost lidí, se kterými chodil ven a bavil se, ale ne někoho, na koho se mohl obrátit, když se potřeboval vybrečet na rameni. Yennefer by mohla být taková kamarádka. Možná už byla. Ale počítalo se to, když se nikdy nesetkali osobně?  
  
A pak tady byl Geralt. Důraz na _byl_. Naposledy s ním mluvil před měsícem a Jaskier nevěděl, jestli ho chce ještě někdy vidět. Nebo jestli Geralt chce vidět jeho.  
  
I kdyby se mu ten blb omluvil, tak jak by mohl Jaskier zapomenout na to co mu řekl? A věřit, že to tak nemyslel?  
  
Říkal si, že Geralt byl rozrušený kvůli něčemu jinému a Jaskier to jen náhodou schytal. Vlastně to s ním vůbec nesouviselo.  
  
Lambert mu to potvrdil, když se Jaskier vrátil druhý den do jejich kanceláře pro svou kytaru, kterou tam nechal, když vyběhl ven, aby ho Geralt neviděl brečet. Nepustil se do detailů, ale řekl, že Geralt před pár minutami, než Jaskier přišel, s někým telefonoval a ať už mluvil s kýmkoliv, tak to bylo špatné. Geralt nebyl, podle Lamberta, daleko od toho, aby něco praštil, pravděpodobně Lamberta, když vešel rozesmátý Jaskier, který blábolil o tom, jak viděl hezkou holku přecházet silnici a jak o ní napíše píseň.  
  
Geralt se na něj otočil a Jaskier možná v té chvíli vyjekl. Věděl, že Geralt dokáže nahánět strach – sakra, za ta léta schytal spoustu výhružných pohledů – ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Geralt vypadal zuřivě, téměř šíleně, když začal kříčet, ne, řvát na Jaskiera o tom, jak je zodpovědný za každou špatnou věc v jeho životě a pokud mu na něm záleželo, tak by mu udělal laskavost a odešel.  
  
Jaskier udělal přesně to. Otočil se na podpatku a odešel.  
  
Naneštěstí už položil svou kytaru, takže se musel druhý den připlazit do firmy. Naštěstí tam Geralt nebyl a Lambert, který všechno slyšel, byl moc milý, i když trochu rozpačitý a ujišťoval ho, že Geralt to tak nemyslel, že brzy přileze s omluvami. Všichni věděli, že by byl bez Jaskiera ztracený.  
  
Ale to byl jeho problém. Jaskier byl bez Geralta naprosto v pohodě. Jasně, hodně o něm přemýšlel, ale to byl zvyk a samozřejmě to bylo i kvůli knihy, kterou psal. Skoro ten projekt vzdal z čisté zášti, ale to by bylo jako nechat Geralta vyhrát. Nebo něco takového…  
  
Každopádně, psaní knihy by rozhodně Geralta vytočilo, kdyby se o ní někdy dozvěděl a bylo by to perfektní zakončení nejdelšího a nejsilnějšího přátelství jaké kdy Jaskier měl.  
  
Pokud by tu věc publikoval, tak by poslal kopii všem chlapům ve firmě. Některý z nich by ji musel ukázat Geraltovi. Pravděpodobně Lambert.  
  
Jaskier začal dřímat, zatímco si představoval čím dál směšnější způsoby, jakými by si Geraltovi kolegové z něj mohli utahovat kvůli Jaskierovy knihy.


	6. Kapitola 6

„Jak se dneska cítíš?“  
  
Yennefer se ušklíbla „Máme se dobře. Neskutečně se nudím, ale to není nic nového.“  
  
Jaskier soucitně mlaskl. „Jo, to si umím představit. Být zavřená sama není žádná sranda, co?“ Umíral touhou zajít do hospody na pivo. Nebo vzít svou kytaru do parku a zpívat ptákům a kolemjdoucím. Nebo zajít na film. Cokoliv jen aby se dostal ven a koukal se na něco jiného než na svůj hloupý, ošklivý, malý byt.  
  
Pokrčila rameny. „Není to tak velký rozdíl. Tím myslím – občas jsem chodila ven, ale nejsem to, čemu bys mohl říkat lev salónů.“  
  
„Fakt?“ Jaskier se snažil neznít překvapeně. Yennefer se zdála cool a on si ji automaticky představoval jako jednu z těch holek co vždycky skončily ve středu pozornosti. Na druhou stranu, vzhledem k tomu, co mu vyprávěla o svém dětství a dospívání, tak dávalo smysl, že si vystačila sama. A možná moc nevěřila druhým.  
  
Uvědomil si, že celou dobu zírala na svůj stůl a snažila se přijít na něco co by mohla říct.  
  
„Tak ehm … pokud bys mohla jít ven, co bys dělala?“  
  
„Začala bych s nákupy,“ řekla pevně „A pak je tady taková krásná malá restaurace u kanálu, kde podávají tu nejlahodnější veganskou polévku…“  
  
Skoro vyprskl svůj čaj. „Počkat, ty jsi vegan?“  
  
„Ne,“ obrátila oči v sloup. „Ale to neznamená, že mi to nemůže chutnat, že? Tím myslím, Elsa má takové koření … musíš to zkusit sám.“  
  
„Rád bych.“ V současnosti Jaskier žil hlavně o topinkách a těstovinách. Počítalo se to jako veganské? Asi ne. „Možná bys mě tam mohla vzít?“  
  
„Samozřejmě, že ano.“ Její úsměv po chvilce ochabl. „Až zase otevřou. Jestli zase otevřou … četla jsem, že hodně malých podniků má problémy a možná to nepřežijou.“  
  
„To je strašné.“ Jaskier pomyslel na svou oblíbenou hranolkálnu. Pak praštil hlavou o stůl.  
  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Yennefer zněla ustaraně.  
  
„Jo…“ Jaskier si mnul čelo a narovnal se. “Jen mi došlo, že jsem idiot.“  
  
„Až teď?“  
  
„Ha ha … není to už staré?“ vytáhl svůj mobil. „Já vím, že to místo normálně nedělá donášky do domu, ale … možná …“ Našel jejich stránky. „Ha! Vypadá to, že Jaskier bude mít dneska slušné jídlo!“  
  
Yennefer hledala vlastní mobil a o chvíli později vítězoslavně vykřikla. „Yenne … myslím – já taky! Ano!“  
  
Oba začali vyťukávat své objednávky, pak přestali a ve stejný okamžik vzhlédli.  
  
„Co kdyby…“  
  
„Vždyť víš…“  
  
Oba se zastavili a zasmáli.  
  
„Dámy první,“ Jaskier se pokusil o galantní gesto, což Yennefer rozchichotalo.  
  
„Profesore Lettenhove, mohu vás dnes pozvat na večeři?“ uklonila se.  
  
Jaskier jí gesto opětoval. „Jen když tě budu moct zítra vzít na oběd.“  
  
Kriticky si ho prohlédla. „Pizza?“  
  
„Ne!“ zhrozil se „Tu si šetřím na filmový večer. Samozřejmě hranolky s rybou!“  
  
„A s hráškem?“  
  
„S tím nejjemnějším.“  
  
„Dobře,“ řekla a znovu pozvedla svůj mobil „Pokusím se, aby nám polévky doručili naráz. Kdy normálně jíš?“


	7. Kapitola 7

„Wow, měla jsi pravdu,“ Jaskier potlačil říhnutí a opřel se „Netušil jsem, že to je možné, ale bylo to vážně vynikající. A tím nemyslím jen 'vynikající na to že je to veganské'. Možná to je nejlepší věc, jakou jsem kdy ochutnal.“  
  
„To říkáš jen proto, že jsi neochutnal moje chili,“ poškádlila ho Yennefer a položila svou misku. „Ale to bude muset počkat, dokud se tohle celé nepřežene.“  
  
Jaskier našpulil rty. „To je opravdu škoda. Moc rád bych zkusil tvoje chili. A mohl bych ti to i oplatit. Bylo mi řečeno, že dělám výbornou slaninu s vajíčky.“  
  
„Jaskiere!“  
  
Než uslyšel pohoršení v jejím hlase a pobavení v jejích očích, tak mu nedošlo, jak zněla jeho nabídka, že jí udělá snídani.  
  
„Ne!“ řekl rychle „Tak jsem to nemyslel, jenom … jako brunch nebo tak něco …“  
  
Yennefer se zasmála. „Už to tady máme zas. Ty se mnou vážně nechceš spát, že?“  
  
„Jo, teda myslím, ne…“ Jaskier se nesnášel za to, že se červená „Tím myslím – není to tak, že bys mi nepřišla atraktivní…“  
  
„Uklidni se Dandy, jen si s tebou hraju. O tomhle jsme už mluvili, pamatuješ? Myslíš si, že jsem sexy, ale chceš být můj kamarád.“  
  
„To je pravda, já … počkat! Jak jsi mi to řekla?“  
  
„Dandy … vždyť víš, jako Dandelion.“  
  
Bezvýrazně na ni zíral.  
  
„Tvoje YouTube jméno…“  
  
„Jo, já vím, že to bylo moje jméno, ale proč mi tak říkáš teď?“  
  
Teď byla řada na Yennefer, aby se tvářila nervózně. „Možná jsem … se dívala na tvoje videa.“  
  
„Bohové ne,“ obrátil oči v sloup. „Prosím ne. Ty staré věci jsou trapné.“  
  
„Ne, nejsou. Jsou roztomilé. A měl jsi vážně nádherný hlas. Máš?“  
  
Přikývl „Pořád mám. Ale poslední dobou ho používám hlavně ve sprše.“  
  
„Teď, tohle bych mohla pochopit jako další nemravnou pozvánku, ale nechci ti přivodit další mrtvici, takže…“  
  
„Děkuju.“  
  
Tentokrát se oba zasmáli.  
  
„Takže…“ řekl potom co si nalil další sklenici vína. „Která z nich je tvoje oblíbená?“  
  
„Líbily se mi ty smutné, kde děláš tu věc se svým hlasem, ale musím se přiznat, že v hlavě mi uvízla ta hrdinská. Ta je chytlavá.“  
  
„O tom mi povídej. Trvalo mi léta, než jsem si ji přestal broukat.“ Ta píseň byla, samozřejmě, o Geraltovi a předpokládal, že mluvit o tom bude pálit víc, ale teď to byla jen tupá bolest, kterou bylo snadné ignorovat. „Ale měla zdaleka nejvíc shlédnutí.“  
  
„A zaslouženě.“ Yennefer se natáhla pro něco o čem měl podezření, že bylo mnohem silnější než jeho vlastní pití. Zhluboka se nadechla. „Ten … 'hrdina' o kterém zpíváš – vymyslel sis ho nebo je … vždyť víš … na někom založený?“  
  
„Jen, že…“ vypadala stejně nejistě jako se cítil on. „Jsou tam věci, které zní povědomě. Jako 'stříbrné vlasy a kočičí pohled'…“  
  
„Bohové…“ jeho smích zněl jistě šíleně „Ty jsi spala s Geraltem.“  
  
Yennefer sebou cukla. „Jo, my … byl ten chlap … o kterém jsem ti říkala.“  
  
„Cože? Ten, který změknul a přísahal ti nehynoucí lásku po tom co jste…“  
  
„Jo, ten. Ten, kterému jsem zlomila srdce, šlápla na něj a pak vyhodila z okna.“  
  
„Nech mě hádat…“ Jen stěží ze sebe dokázal dostat ta slova, než ho plně zasáhla vzpomínka, kterou se snažil, když už ne potlačit tak alespoň zlehčit „Stalo se to asi před měsícem.“  
  
„Ano, jak to víš? Řekl ti to … Jaskiere? Co se děje?“  
  
Nebrečel. Nebrečel. Jen … vzlykal do své dlaně, zatímco se zhroutil do sebe se zkroušeným zaúpěním.


	8. Kapitola 8

„Jaskiere! Jaskiere, prosím!“  
  
Jen neurčitě vnímal Yennefřin hlas z reproduktoru svého notebooku, zatímco se v jeho hlavě ozývalo Geraltovo vrčení 'Pokud by mi život mohl dát jedno požehnání…'  
  
„Jdi do prdele…“ hekl mezi vzlyky. „Jdi do prdele, Geralte.“  
  
„Bohové, Jaskiere.“  
  
Konečně vzhlédl k Yennefer. Byla bledá a oči měla rozšířené. „Omlouvám se, nechtěla jsem … já nevím, já…“ Zkousla si ret. „Promiň, ale … Chceš si o tom promluvit?“  
  
„Ne…“ zamumlal a natáhl se pro láhev vína. „Já ne, já...“  
  
Během následující hodiny se mu podařilo převyprávět příběh jeho desetiletí trvajícího přátelství s Geraltem (Yennefer zdvořile nekomentovala odhalení Jaskierova skutečného věku) a jak skončilo. Mluvit o tom bolelo, ale věděl, že to musí udělat. Musel se tomu znovu postavit. Přenést se přes to.  
  
Když skončil, tak zavládlo dlouhé ticho. Pak si Yennefer odkašlala.  
  
„Jaskiere, slib mi, že se nenaštveš, ale musím se tě na něco zeptat.“  
  
„Jasně.“ Pokrčil rameny. Nebylo nic, čím by situaci mohla ještě zhoršit. Kromě…  
  
„Jaskiere, jsi do něj zamilovaný? Do Geralta?“  
  
Tohle byla otázka, kterou se sám sebe nikdy nezeptal. Nikdy nevzal na vědomí, že by vůbec byl důvod se na ni ptát, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se kvůli němu soužil – nebylo pro to žádné lepší slovo, že? – už měsíc a naposledy se takhle sesypal, když mu bylo pět a umřelo mu morče, tak asi byl čas pokusit se na ni odpovědět.  
  
Nebylo to lehké. Byl zamilovaný tolikrát, že to už dávno přestal počítat, ale nikdy k nikomu necítil to, co ke Geraltovi. Ale byla to láska?  
  
„Já…“ začal, odkašlal si, napil se vína a zkusil to znovu. „Já ho … já ho miluju, ale… Ne, ne takhle.“  
  
Zavládlo dlouhé ticho a pak se, k jeho údivu, Yennefer rozesmála. Jaskier zvedl hlavu a zíral na ni.  
  
„Promiň,“ řekla a utřela si slzu. „Já jen … chudák Geralt … největší romantik Kontinentu v utajení a skončí s náma dvěma…“  
  
Jaskier si nemohl pomoct a začal se hihňat. „Máš pravdu. Ten nebohý hňup… Pokud je někdo nevybavený k tomu, aby se vypořádal s … čímkoliv my jsme…“ Zagestikuloval mezi sebou a obrazovkou, „pak je to Pan Emocionálně Zaseklý.“  
  
Yennefer nasadila výraz tichého opovržení. Přikývla. „Hmm…“  
  
Jaskier si odfrkl. „Kurva“


	9. Kapitola 9

„Probohy, my jsme strašní, že?“ zeptala se Yennefer po době, která se zdála jako hodiny, když byli bolestí hlavy a unavenými svaly ze všeho toho smíchu nuceni ukončit svou zábavu.  
  
„Asi jo…“ Jaskier ze sebe vydal hluboké povzdechnutí, které se příliš blížilo dalšímu záchvatu smíchu „Ale není to tak, že bychom mu něco z toho řekli do očí… nebo ho ještě někdy viděli…“ Dobře, to trochu bolelo. „Tohle jsem opravdu potřeboval. Díky. Jsi nejlepší. Nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal.“  
  
Yennefer mu poslala vzdušný polibek. „Byl bys smutný a utrápený a sám. Ale ne že by to bylo jednostranné. Kdyby nebylo tebe, tak bych se úplně odstřihla od světa. Jen já a moje rostliny. Díky za připomenutí, že lidská rasa není úplně beznadějná.“  
  
Usmál se na ni. „Víš... Nemusíme být furt doma. Jsem si jistý, že chodit na procházky je pořád v pohodě. I spolu, pokud nebudeme moc blízko.“  
  
„Oh Jaskiere. Já moc nejsem ten typ osoby, která by chodila, pokud nemá někam namířeno.“  
  
„Jo, já taky ne. Jen když…“ Zastavil se, pak se v duchu pokáral a pokračoval "Jen když jsem se přifařil ke Geraltovi a vymlouval mu díru do hlavy.“  
  
„Bohové… Ten chlap umí chodit!“ Yennefer zasténala. „Pořád mě přesvědčoval, abych s ním chodila na všemožná směšná místa.“  
  
„Mezitím se snažil zabránit mě, abych ho pronásledoval.“  
  
Oba si unisono povzdechli.  
  
„Ale asi tě chápu,“ řekla „Bylo by hezké potkat se naživo. Pořádně si promluvit. Jen se mi nechce courat se parkem se všemi dalšími vyšinutými exoty.“  
  
Jaskier se zamračil. „Všechny obchody a hospody jsou zavřené…takže…budeme muset čekat?“  
  
„Asi jo.“  
  
Ten večer, který byl smrští emocí, skončil na melancholickou notu, lamentováním nad tím, že se potkali v tak nevhodný čas. Na druhou stranu, kdyby se celé město neuzavřelo, tak by se potkali v konferenční místnosti s Tissaiou a tím ekonomem, Lazlem, a asi by neměli šanci mluvit o čemkoliv jiném než o práci.  
  
Potom co si dali dobrou noc, tak Jaskier nemohl přestat přemýšlet o tom, proč se nikdy nepoznali přes Geralta. Yennefer mu řekla, že spolu s přestávkami spali už léta. Tak proč ji nikdy neviděl? Nebo o ní neslyšel? Je možné, že by Geralt měl stejné podezření, které dnes vyslovila Yennefer? Nemyslel si, že je do něj Jaskier zamilovaný?  
  
Snažil se ušetřit jeho city? Bál se, že mu zlomí srdce?  
  
Pokud to byla pravda, tak se mu to nepovedlo.  
  
Protože Geralt mu zlomil srdce, že? I když k němu Jaskier nebyl přitahovaný romanticky (a jen trochu fyzicky, protože jak by mohl nebýt?), tak Geralt byl stejně nejdůležitější osoba v jeho životě. Byl někdo, komu Jaskier věřil mu a na kom byl závislý. Někdo, kdo tady pro něj vždycky bude.  
  
Dokud najednou nebyl.  
  
Jaskier rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou. Ne! Touhle cestou se zase nepustí. Měl dobrou věc, tu nejlepší, a ztratil ji. To se stávalo. Měl právo na bolest. Na zármutek. Ale nedovolí si se znovu sesypat.  
  
Zvedl se na nohy a ignoroval, jak jeho tělo zaprotestovalo nad tím, že strávil tolik hodin v kuse za stolem. Sebral prázdnou krabici z vršku skříně a začal se probírat bytem a zbavovat se všech vzpomínek na Geralta, které za léta nashromáždil: vstupenky, jedno z jeho starých triček, které si Jaskier půjčil po nehodě se zahradní hadicí, knihu, kterou si koupil jako výmluvu, aby mohl Geralta hodiny tahat po starém zajímavém obchodě a … do háje s tím chlapem … zašlý stříbrný náramek, který Geralt dal Jaskierovi během jeho emo období, o kterém se nemluví.  
  
Odnesl krabici do úložného prostoru na půdě, vyprázdnil láhev vína a šel do postele odhodlaný začít zítra od znova.


	10. Kapitola 10

„Tak, jak se dneska cítíš?“ zdálo se, že Yennefer vynesla svůj notebook na balkón. Jaskier mohl vidět modré nebe, stromy a roh bílošedé budovy v pozadí.  
  
„Jsem v pohodě.“ Vzal do jedné ruky čaj a do druhé tablet a oboje přenesl k židli u okna. „Počkej chvilku,“ Odběhl si pro toust a pak se usadil k jejich ranní konverzaci.  
  
Yennefer nabírala lžičkou něco co vypadalo jako jogurt s nějakým červeným ovocem. Udělala tu věc s obočím.  
  
Jaskier dramaticky obrátil oči v sloup a začal dlouze žvýkat svůj toast.  
  
„Bolelo to, dobře?“ ustoupil nakonec, když neukázala žádné známky toho, že by měla v úmyslu ho nechat na pokoji. „Vědět, že jsem byl jen civilní ztráta ve velkolepém milostném příběhu tebe a Geralta…“  
  
„Nebylo na něm nic velkolepého,“ přerušila ho.  
  
„Pro něj ano. Podle toho, co mi říkáš, tak jsi byla láska jeho života a nejenže mě použil jako svůj citový boxovací pytel, když jsi mu dala košem, ale navíc se mi o tobě za ta léta ani jednou nezmínil.“  
  
„Nebo mě o tobě.“  
  
„To situaci nijak nezlepšuje, víš?“  
  
„Já vím.“ Yennefer nakrčila nos, když přemýšlela. „Ale možná to není důkaz toho, jak málo mu na nás záleželo … na nás obou … možná to jen dokazuje, jak je Geralt neohrabaný.“  
  
„A hloupý.“  
  
„Pořádně hloupý.“  
  
Hysterické veselí minulé noci odeznělo a teď se oba usmáli a přikývli, na okamžik ztraceni ve svých osobních vzpomínkách na jejich oblíbeného pitomce.  
  
Jaskier si došel pro další hrnek čaje a když se vrátil Yennefer něco četla na svém mobilu.  
  
„Máš na dnešek plány?“  
  
„Mám schůzku s nějakýma lidma z naší katedry,“ pokrčila rameny. „Nic velkého. A ty?“  
  
„V deset mám přednášku a pak 'konzultační hodiny'-“ zastavil se ještě, než stačil naznačit uvozovky – „do tří.“  
  
„Tak se potkáme ve čtyři? Mohli bychom si dneska dát rybu s hranolky?“  
  
Usmál se a přikývl. „Dám objednávku na půl sedmou. Vyhovuje ti to?“

Přihlásil se v 15:05 s tím, že bude jen zevlovat a hrát hry na mobilu, než přijde Yennefer. Ale ona tam už byla.  
  
„Jaskiere!“ řekla s vážným výrazem. „Přemýšlela jsem.“  
  
Ztěžklo mu srdce, ale snažil se to zakrýt křivým úsměvem. „Vytahuješ se?“  
  
„Ha, ha, moc vtipné. Ne, myslela jsem … Poslední dobou jsme spolu mluvili opravdu hodně, že? Trávíme pomalu víc času spolu než sami.“  
  
Zaťal pěst a byl rád, že mohla vidět jen jeho obličej. Nebyl si jistým, jestli by přežil další rozchod mezi přáteli. Ne teď.  
  
„Ano?“ zvládl.  
  
Upřela na něj pohled z čehož se cítil jako vzorek pod mikroskopem. Pak zavrtěla hlavou.  
  
„Ne, Jaskiere!“ řekla rychle. „Uklidni se! To není špatně. Opravdu. Je to opak.“  
  
Cítil, jak spadla tíha z ramen. Dobře, asi to něm bylo vidět víc, než si myslel.  
  
„Oh?“  
  
„Opravdu. Víš, když jsme se dneska ráno odpojili, tak … jsi mi chyběl. Celý den jsem se nudila, a dokonce jsem přemýšlela, že bych si našla cestu do tvé přenášky nebo ti napsat, když jsi měl pomáhat svým studentům.“ Zachichotala se. Opravdu se zachichotala. „Cítila jsem se jako idiot. Jako zamilovaná školačka, akorát…“  
  
„Akorát, že to tak není,“ dokončil za ni. „Já vím, co myslíš. Taky jsi mi chyběla.“  
  
Její úsměv zářil. „To je skvělé, protože mám nápad.“  
  
„Řekni,“ pobídl ji a už teď si představoval promyšlený systém kamer a obrazovek po celém bytě.  
  
„No, máme se izolovat, že?“ řekla a čekala, než přikývne.  
  
Byla dramatická, což znamenalo, že přijde něco opravdu dobrého. Dokonce…  
  
„Možná bychom se mohli izolovat… spolu?“  
  
„Huh?“  
  
„Nevypadá to, že bys měl nějaké domácí mazlíčky nebo něco co by na tobě záviselo a oba žijeme sami a objednáváme si potraviny, takže nevídáme jiné lidi a … mám pokoj pro hosty…“  
  
„Oh Yen…“ Mohl by ji teď políbit. „Ty jsi ta nejgeniálnější osoba na světě… Seš si jistá? Neznáme se tak dobře a bylo mi řečeno, že umím být dost otravný.“  
  
„V tom případě, tě pošlu domů,“ zasmála se. „Jen… Nechci být sama. Chci zkusit tvoje smažená vajíčka se šunkou. Chci se mazlit, když se budeme dívat na film a moct tě obejmout, když všechno bude trochu moc.“  
  
Zvedl se na nohy a stěží udržel svůj obličej na kameře. „Začnu balit. Napíšeš mi svoji adresu?“  
  
„Brzo se uvidíme, Dandy.“


	11. Kapitola 11

Jakmile se omezení trochu uvolnila, vrátili se do Jaskierova bytu a Yennefer mu pomohla zabalit zbytek věcí, které bude potřebovat, než podá výpověď. Už se docela zabydlel v jejím pokoji pro hosty. Čím dál tím víc jeho věcí migrovalo do kuchyně a obýváku, až se jednoho dne podívali tomu druhému do očí a souhlasili, že se sestěhují natrvalo.  
  
Nebyli dokonalí spolubydlící. Ani zdaleka. Jaskier, jak předpověděl, ji občas vytáčel svým neustálým žvaněním a ležérním postojem k ještě-ne-tak-docela-špinavému-prádlu („Ale když budu prát trička po jednom nošení, tak vyblednou, a navíc je to otrava. Jen potřebujou trochu vzduchu.“ „Ne na stole, na kterém jím snídani!“ „Bručoune!“ „Čuně!“) a Yennefer zabírala koupelnu na tak dlouho, že Jaskier ji z legrace vyhrožoval, že vyrazí dveře, aby se ujistil, že se neutopila ve vaně.  
  
Znal jen jednu další osobu, která byla víc posedlá koupáním. A ta myšlenka mu už ani tak nevadila.  
  
Navzdory příležitostným neshodám a hádkám se měli dobře a zapadli do pohodlného rytmu, kdy Jaskier budil Yennefer hrnkem čerstvé kávy, než začaly jeho přednášky, během kterým ho ona zásobovala čajem a svačinami, mezitím co se starala o své rostliny, které pěstovala v malém skleníku na konci malého balkónu. Přestával se těšit na návrat na kampus a na pravidelné přednášky, ale Yen ho škádlila a vyhrožovala, že se tam ukáže s obědovou krabičkou a termoskou pro něj před všemi jeho studenty. Předstíral pobouření, ale pomyslel si, že by mu to pravděpodobně nevadilo.  
  
Kolem a kolem, život byl dobrý a Jaskier měl pocit, že se přes všechno opravdu přenesl.  
  
A pak zazvonil zvonek.

Geralt měl na sobě oblečení, které Jaskier nikdy neviděl. Jeho vlasy byly stažené dozadu obvyklým způsobem, ale vypadalo to, že si je uhladil nějakým přípravkem.  
  
Jen tam tak stáli. Geralt držel buket fialových a bílých květin jako by byly zbraň na odražení … Jaskiera?  
  
Jaskierovi se konečně podařilo zavřít pusu a polknout, zatímco se snažil najít ta správná slova … jakákoliv slova … které by mohl říct. Pak ucítil štíhlou paži, která se ovinula kolem jeho pasu a Yennefer mu položila hlavu na rameno.  
  
„Geralte,“ zapředla. „Ráda tě vidím. Pojď dovnitř.“  
  
„Já…“ Geralt se díval střídavě na jednoho a pak na druhého. „Já jsem nevěděl… Já… Nechtěl jsem…“  
  
„Nebuď směšný.“ Yennefer odstrčila Jaskiera na stranu, aby udělal místo pro Geralta, který vešel dovnitř s podivnou ztuhlostí – skoro jako by se jeho tělo pohybovalo proti jeho vůli.  
  
„Jaskiere, vzal bys Geraltovi bundu?“ Yennefer na něj mrkla a pak se zase obrátila na Geralta. „Jaskiera znáš, že?“  
  
„Uhm… ano…“ podařilo se Geraltovi přikývnout a pak se podíval na květiny ve své ruce, jako by byl překvapený, že je vidí. Pak je natáhl k Yennefer. „Pro tebe.“  
  
Yennefer vyklouzla do kuchyně. „Víš, kde jsou vázy, že, broučku?“ zavolala přes rameno a Jaskierovi trvalo příliš dlouho, než mu došlo, že mluvila na něj.  
  
„Jasně… zlato. Postarám se o to.“ Natáhl se pro květiny a sám cítil Geraltovy rozpaky.


	12. Kapitola 12

Nedalo se říci, že by večeře byla příjemná. Yennefer je posadila tak, že ona a Jaskier byli vedle sebe a před nimi seděl stále víc zaražený Geralt. Jasně, Geralt uměl být zamlklý a někdy i nabručený, ale Jaskier ho viděl i uvolněného nebo dokonce vtipkovat. Ale dnešní večer byl jako když se potkali poprvé. Geralt se vyhýbal očnímu kontaktu a odpovídal jen vrčením nebo krátce vyštěknutými slabikami namísto celými slovy.  
  
Yen, samozřejmě, předstírala, že si toho nevšímá a štěbetala lehkým ležérním tónem, který, jak Jaskier věděl, značil, že si až perverzně užívá svíjení své oběti. Viděl ji ho použít na své kolegy, nešťastné studenty a příliš často ho zaměnil za cokoliv jiného než za hru, kterou byl. Yennefer byla stejně zlomyslná jako Jaskier. Jen nenápadnější. A podlá.  
  
Posílala mu pohledy a pravděpodobně čekala, že se přidá k její zábavě. Ale Jaskier to nedokázal. Geralt mohl dnes být neobvykle tichý, ale Jaskier ho téměř překonal. Jeho mysl nebyla schopná dostat jakákoliv slova skrz změť myšlenek a emocí, kterou v něm vyvolalo setkání se starým přítelem.  
  
Konečně to Yennefer vzdala. Nebo se nad nimi smilovala.  
  
„Takže, Geralte,“ řekla a zadívala se na něj. „Proč jsi tady?“  
  
Geralt si nervózně odkašlal. „Uhm, Já … Přišel jsem tě pozdravit.“  
  
„Blbost!“ Yennefer vyplivla. „Neslyšela jsem od tebe šest měsíců. Pokud by ses chtěl zachovat přátelsky, tak bys přišel dřív.“ Naklonila hlavu a krutě se usmála. „Přišel ses se mnou vyspat?“  
  
„Ne, Já…“ Geralt viditelně zbledl. „Chtěl jsem… Měl jsem v úmyslu… Já…“  
  
Jaskier nechtěl být svědkem tohohle. Odstrčil svou židli, ale Yennefer ho chytla za ruku a lehce ji zmáčkla. Bylo to uklidnění? Byl to rozkaz? Zůstal.  
  
„Chtěl jsem se omluvit,“ Geralt zamručel a konečně se podíval na Yennefer. „Za to, co jsem ti udělal. Jak jsem s tebou zacházel.“  
  
„Cože?“ Yennefer na něj zírala. „Co tím myslíš?“  
  
Geralt si povzdechl a pročísl si rukou vlasy. „Já… něco se stalo a já jsem si uvědomil. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem po tobě chtěl něco, co jsem neměl právo očekávat. Tlačil jsem na tebe a … cítila ses kvůli mně špatně.“  
  
Byl to Jaskier kdo se zeptal: „Co se stalo?“  
  
„Byla tady jedna holka…“  
  
Váhavě a se spoustou pobízení a pár pivy jim Geralt řekl o tom, jak se sblížil s mladou ženou jménem Essi, jednou z Jaskierových bývalých studentů – což se teď rozhodl nezmínit – a ona, jak řekla, se do něj zoufale zamilovala. Vypadalo to jako dobré řešení jeho vlastního srdcebolu. Být tím jakého ho chtěla mít, alespoň na chvíli. Mohl ji udělat šťastnou a dělat pro ni všechny ty věci, které chtěl dělat pro Yen.  
  
Zkusil ji vzít na pár schůzek, až si to jednoho večera uvědomil, když seděli před kavárnou poblíž vody, poslouchali pouličního umělce, zatímco Essi nadšeně mluvila o svatbě své sestry. Ten klaustrofobický pocit, který byl v poslední době neustále přítomný v pozadí jeho mysli, pocit neurčité vinny smíchaný se sílícím vztekem vůči Essi…  
  
Pokud Yennefer cítila něco takového… Pokud za to byl zodpovědný on…  
  
„Kurva se omlouvám,“ řekl. Jeho oči byli vlhčí a červenější, než jak je Jaskier kdy viděl. „Jen jsem chtěl být s tebou. Nikdy jsem nepřemýšlel o tom, co chceš ty. Ne doopravdy.“  
  
Ticho bylo ubíjející.  
  
Pak se Yennefer postavila, přešla kolem stolu a naznačila Geraltovi, aby vstal taky. On to zdráhavě udělal a ona ho objala.  
  
„Ty idiote,“ pošeptala mu do ucha – dost nahlas na to, aby ji Jaskier slyšel. „Nic špatného jsi mi neudělal. Nijak jsi mě netýral. Já…“  
  
Jaskier se rozhodl, že je čas odejít. Tak tiše, jak jen mohl, aby je nevyrušil se zvedl a odešel na malý balkón, kde právě slunce zapadalo nad Oxenfurtem a malovalo obzor okázalou paletou barev.  
  
Mohl by o tomhle západu slunce napsat baladu. Nebo epickou báseň.  
  
Cokoliv, co by ho rozptýlilo od toho, co právě slyšel.  
  
Ale, samozřejmě, jeho mysl se odmítla zaměřit na cokoliv jiného než na to, co Geralt řekl. Ten muž, který tak zoufale toužil po lásce ženy, že bolest z odmítnutí způsobila, že vybouchl a ublížil svému příteli. Ublížil Jaskierovi, který, svým vlastním způsobem, miloval Geralta stejnou mírou jako on miloval Yennefer. Ale přátelství nebylo to, co Geralt chtěl. Chtěl lásku. Romanci.  
  
A pak Essi – ubohá, sladká, impulzivní Essi propadla Geraltovi a nabídla mu to, co mu Yennefer nemohla dát.  
  
Ale Geralt ji odmítl. Nechtěl jen romanci. Chtěl ji s Yennefer. Takže tohle znamenalo být zamilovaný? Nejen chtít intimitu a něžnost s někým, ale s konkrétní osobou?  
  
Jaskier usoudil, že v tom případě, on sám nikdy nebyl doopravdy zamilovaný.  
  
Ale na druhou stranu, Jaskier chtěl přátelství, jaké měl s Geraltem. Ale _jen_ s Geraltem. Jasně, s Yen sdílel něco úžasného a už si neuměl představit život bez ní, ale nebylo to to samé.  
  
Ona… nebyla Geralt.  
  
Jaskier byl vytržen ze svého ztrápeného přemítání tichým zaklepáním na otevřené skleněné dveře. Otočil se a skoro ztratil rovnováhu. Geralt ho rychle zachytil.  
  
„Hej,“ řekl chabě.  
  
„Hej,“ odpověděl Jaskier mnohem výmluvněji.  
  
„Já… Promluvili jsme si s Yen a dohodli jsme se, že… zkusíme být přátelé.“ Geralt pustil Jaskiera. Přesunul se k zábradlí balkónu a rozhlédl se po městě.  
  
„To je… hezké…“ Jaskier řekl a taky předstíral, že si užívá výhled, zatímco rychle mrkal, aby se zbavil vlhkosti v očích. „Tak se asi… budeme vídat?“  
  
Geralt zabručel a přikývl. „Pokud ti to nebude vadit?“  
  
„Ne… Já… Bylo by to hezké.“  
  
Slunce bylo téměř za obzorem a vzduch se ochlazoval. Jaskier se otřásl. O sekundu později skoro vykřikl, když ucítil na svých ramenou deku, kterou Yennefer pokaždé zapomněla venku.  
  
„Děkuju,“ zamumlal. Zavřel oči v posledním marném pokusu zadržet slzy. „Jsem rád, že jste to vyřešili.“  
  
„Já taky.“ Geralt byl na okamžik potichu. Pak položil ruku na Jaskierovo rameno. „Ona… něco řekla.“  
  
„Ano?“ Jaskier čekal, ale když Geralt nepokračoval, tak to vzdal a podíval se na něj.  
  
Geraltův úsměv byl ten nejlehčí a nejbolestnější, jaký na něm Jaskier kdy viděl.  
  
„Pomohla mi uvědomit si, že ona nebyla ta, komu bych se měl omluvit. Že nebyla ta, které jsem ublížil. Ne doopravdy.“  
  
„Oh…“ Jaskier si zkousl ret. Třásl se určitě jen ze studeného vzduchu. „Komu?“  
  
„Tobě, Jaskiere!“ Geralt se dopálil. „Ublížil jsem ti. Věděl jsem, že ano, ale neuvědomil, jak moc dokud do mě nevtloukla trochu rozumu. Skoro doslova. Já…“ Vzal Jaskierovu ruku do své. „Omlouvám se. Myslíš, že mi dokážeš odpustit?“  
  
Jaskier se Geraltovi na moment podíval do očí a pak odvrátil pohled. Povzdechl si a položil hlavu na Geraltovo rameno. „Možná,“ řekl a cítil na svých rtech začínající úsměv. „Ale budeš mi to muset vynahradit.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuhle fanfikci jsem si vybrala k překladu, protože se mi líbí, jak zachycuje platonické vztahy ovlivněné aromantismem (což je něco, co se až tak často nevidí) a jak kombinuje kánony seriálu a knih (konkrétně čerpá z povídek _Střípek ledu_ a _Trochu se obětovat_ ). Doufám, že jste si to taky užili.
> 
> Tento příběh pokračuje tady:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078445/chapters/57950878


End file.
